Malfoy ? Vous avez dit Malfoy ? Olala !
by PlUmE.OmBrEuSe
Summary: Cette nuit, j'ai accouché de deux magnifiques bébés, mon mari a été obligé de donner notre fille en adoption, j'ai apperçu de loin une petite fille qui s'avère ètre Hermione d'après les photos que nous possédons d'elle, signé : Cissy


**Prologue.**

**Nbre de mots : 1804 mots**

Dans le Londres moldu, une jeune fille revint de l'épicerie où sa mère l'avait envoyé. Enfin elle arriva devant la rue dans laquelle elle habitait et aussitôt elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa rue était plongé dans le silence alors qu'il n'était que 19:30 et toutes les maisons étaient barricadés. Elle courut jusqu'à sa maison et lorsqu'elle tourna le coin de la rue, elle apperçut la porte de sa maison défoncé. Plusieurs émotions passèrent en elle et Hermione entra en vitesse dans l'immense maison des Granger. Elle entra dans la maison et elle trouva sur le sol sa mère, son père et son petit frère de deux ans. Alors, elle laissa les larmes couler de ses joues et s'endormit sur le corps de ses parents, encore secoué de larmes. Elle ne remarqua pas la lettre qui trônait sur la table du salon...

***

Ce fut le bruit incessant des aller-retour dans le couloir qui réveilla la jeune fille endormie. Elle ouvrit un oeil et la lumière blanche et aveuglante lui sauta au yeux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle put constater qu'une personne était à son chevet. Elle se demanda tout d'abord qui sa pouvait être avant de reconnaître une chevelure blonde.

- Malfoy ?

Sa voix était rauque et asséché. Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup et lui sourit, ce que Hermione trouva très étrange...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

- Je suis venue voir ma petite soeur...

- Hein ? Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy, dans la chambre d'une sang-de-bourbe ?

- C'est absolument méchant de traiter sa famille de sang-de-bourbe, tu le sais, ça, Hermione ?

Encore plus bizarre...

- Ok... je crois que je suis en plein cauchemar là...

- Hermione, je crois que ce journal va t'aider à comprendre. Je reviendrais lorsque tu auras terminé de le lire...

Et il partit après avoir remis un vieux calepin aux coins tous racornis et aux pages jaunes à Hermione.

La jeune fille l'ouvrit à la première page et commença sa lecture...

***

_17 juin 1979_

_Je suis enfin mère. Et oui ! Cette nuit, j'ai accouché de deux magnifiques bébés. Mon mari fut tout d'abord contrarier par ce double accouchement alors que dans les familles de sang-pur, il ne doit y avoir qu'un héritié, mais il fut conquis par la bouille de notre petite fille. J'ai eu des jumeaux, un petit garçon, le premier né ainsi qu'une petite fille. L'un est blond comme les blés, comme son père, mais ma fille retiens du côté des Black avec ses cheveux chocolats tirant sur le noir... Mon petit Drago, lui, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir de telles merveilles ! Ah ! Mes petits loups réclament leur lait... Je te laisse._

_Cissy._

La jeune fille blanchit dangereusement et se replongea dans la lecture du journal intime.

_25 juin 1979_

_J'ai tellement mal, mon cher journal. Mal à en mourir... Mon mari a été obligé de donner notre fille en adoption, car le maître devient de plus en plus puissant et il veut terriblement une épouse parmi ses futurs mangemorts, c'est-à-dire nos enfants... Heureusement, il n'a pas apprit la naissance de notre fille ! Lucius est allé la porté chez des moldus en qui Dumbledore a confiance. Notre fille ne devra pas connaître sa véritable identité avant que le Lord noir soit mort. Mon petit Drago pleure la disparition de sa soeur. Je l'entends et je ne suis pas capable de le consoler puisque moi-même Hermione me manque. La chose la plus cruelle que l'on peut faire à une mère est de lui enlever son bébé et c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé. Aide moi, cher journal, à surmonter cette peine qui me submerge..._

_Cissy._

Hermione remarqua alors que plus de 11 ans était passé avant qu'elle ne réécrive à nouveau dans ce journal.

_30 août 1990_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon fils. J'ai perdu un enfant pour la deuxième fois. Mon fils a fait sa rentré à Poudlard et il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs mois. Petit bonheur dans mon malheur : J'ai apperçu de loin une petite fille qui s'avère ètre Hermione d'après les photos que nous possédons d'elle. Elle est encore plus magnifique en vraie et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'idée que je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, que je n'étais pas présente lors de ses premiers mots, ni de ses premiers pas et que je ne serais probablement pas là lorsqu'elle deviendra femme. Peut-être même ne serais-je pas là le jour de son mariage et à la naissance de mes futurs petits-enfants. J'ai encore plus mal si possible qu'il y a 11 ans. Aidez-moi._

_Cissy._

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues d'Hermione qui ressentait toute la douleur de la femme. Elle comprenait peu à peu, mais beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête et elle replongea le nez dans le petit carnet.

_12 décembre 1995_

_J'ai revu pour la seconde fois ma fille. J'étais à l'école pour mon fils et je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Je vais bientôt dire toute la vérité à Drago très bientôt. Lucius est de plus en plus achalandé par le seigneur des ténèbres et il a maintenant rejoint les espions de l'Ordre. J'ai été tellement fière lorsqu'il m'a apprit cette vérité... Mes enfants pourront grandir dans un nouveau monde en paix lorsqu'il sera mort... Je te laisse, mon mari a besoin de moi..._

_Cissy._

_26 décembre 1995_

_Nous avons appris la vérité à Drago ce soir. Lucius a même pleurer et nous avons passé la soirée à penser à notre petite Hermione. Drago fut tout d'abord estomacqué, puis il fut furieux et enfin il accepta la vérité avec les larmes. Il comprit alors pourquoi il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Il fut aussi impressionné par l'allégence de son père et fut aussi fier que moi de Lucius. Il nous a ensuite fait la promesse de ne pas faire connaître la vérité à personne, sauf lorsque le mage noir sera mort. Il nous a aussi promit de ne rien faire qui puisse faire des soupçons. Il a acquiescé et est partis se coucher. Lorsque je suis passé devant sa porte, j'ai entendu ses sanglots. Lui aussi ressent ce manque et je suis triste pour mon petit bébé. Peut-être ma fille ressent elle aussi ce manque ? J'espère qu'elle est heureuse en ce moment..._

_Cissy._

Hermione referma le carnet et pleura. Elle sut alors que tout ça était la vérité. Une vérité qui faisait mal, très mal, mais elle l'acceptait. Elle avait vécu pendant les 17 première années de sa vie dans le mensonge et elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui elle était maintenant. Elle pensa alors aux Granger et les larmes coulèrent encore plus abondamment. Puis un toquement résonna dans la petite chambre et Malfoy apparut.

- Je vois que tu as fini... Je sais ce que tu ressens, pour l'avoir moi-même ressentit. Tu es désemparé, mais en même temps tu te sens trahie ainsi que perdue. Tu ne sais plus qui tu es réellement. Mais je ne veux que t'aider. Il nous reste encore un mois et demi pour faire connaissance si tu es d'accord. Sinon, tu devras être placé dans une famille d'acceuil. Je sais que tu es toute chamoulé, mais nous ne voulons que ton bien. Fais-moi signe lorsque tu auras choisi...

Il se retourna vers la porte et esquissa un pas.

- Attend...

Il se retourna, faisant face à sa soeur et lui sourit le plus tendrement possible, ce qui laissa Hermione pantoise.

- Je... je n'ai aucun endroit où aller... Et euh... si tout ça est vrai, j'aimerais bien savoir...

Il esquissa un autre sourire et dit, tout joyeux :

- Je vais avertir mes parents qui vont préparer le manoir. Tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir chez toi.

La jeune fille se rembrunit et laissa un sourire timide flotter sur ses lèvres.

***

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle était juste très fatigué et elle était arrivé en état de choc, ce qui avait prit du temps. Elle retourna chez les Granger en compagnie de Drago pour y prendre quelques effets personnels et s'occuper de la maison. Tous les biens des Granger lui revenaient, ce qui fesait lourd pour une adolescente de son âge. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut solagé de voir que la scène du meurtre avait été nétoyé et que l'odeur du sang avait disparu. Elle pleura devant les photo de sa famille et elle remarqua la lettre sur la table du salon.

_Nous avons notre vengeance, Granger._

Cette missive fit frissonner la jeune fille et Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois. Alors, Hermione se sentit enfin entière pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Je ne comprends pas, Drago. Voldemort est mort depuis déjà 1 mois et mes parents sont morts... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Nous trouverons qui a fait ça et tu pourras te venger. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille, mais j'imagine très bien la douleur. Alors ne restons pas là pour que tu souffre encore plus. Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans la cours et transplana avec elle devant le manoir Malfoy.


End file.
